


My Soul Cries for Deliverance

by AssassinFaith01



Category: War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Blood, Lightheart at the end, M/M, Male/Male, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rocket and Maurice knew all along, Romance, Terror, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinFaith01/pseuds/AssassinFaith01
Summary: What does it take in order to survive. Just to be the sacrifice for others. Awhile one would rather take your place?





	My Soul Cries for Deliverance

**Summary:** What does it take in order to survive. Just to be the sacrifice for others. Awhile one would rather take your place?

 **Characters:** Koba, Caesar, Cornelius, Lake, The Colonel, Red, Preacher, Nova, Maurice, Rocket

 **Rating:** T

Romance, Torture, Angst, Blood, Whipping, Language, Terror, Violence, PTSD *Saw the movie. Good luck reading this!*

**My Soul Cries for Deliverance**

"Leave him!!".

Red's whips faulted to a stop much to Koba's relief. The bonobo heard the rioting shouts from all around him as Caesar showed his defiance to such treatment of his own. Koba joined in with the many others as Caesar continued to stare dead straight in the Colonel's gaze. Reading anger and justice.

The scarred ape continued his rioting shouts for the justice of the young orangutan. That was until Red and the young soldier who Caesar gave mercy to began to walk up. Koba seethed as he was about to make his way over to the both of them. Tear each of their limbs apart. Not caring about the blood he will spill. Even though the law that was masked into his own mind...

_Ape not Kill Ape._

He was put to a stop by Caesar. The Kings arm stretched out in front of him. Koba replied as he bared his fangs to Red. Nodding towards the traitor with such infuriating hate.

"No. Not worth it" Koba's face was printed with anger and confusion. _What the Hell was Caesar thinking?_

Caesar got off the post as he faced Red. Koba's question was answered.

Sacrificing himself for the young orangutan? No...no no _no!_

The bonobo suddenly felt a slap of guilt. Wanting the orangutan to be whipped instead and not Caesar. Koba turned away briefly with shame. He shouldn't think of such things.

Taken by the hands of his own...brother's, friends, warriors. The traitors who became...and the word even disgusted Koba greatly 'Donkey'. Each hand gripping his and the young orangutans arms so tightly.

It didn't stop Koba as he shoved his way passed the rioting apes. Only to feel himself stop as he saw Caesar forced onto his knee's. Hands still gripping his arms to hold restrain against him.

"Caesar?..." Koba began. But felt his own soul shatter as he heard the echo of the whip. As if he just died. Blood sprayed onto the pearl white snow like the shattering drops of rain.

_One._

"Kill me instead. Kill me instead..." Koba said louder. His voice shaking and clearer than it has ever been. Only to be ignored.

_Two._

Caesar felt his eyes burn. The blistering cold causing it. His bloodshot eyes fogged everything. Feeling each slash mark his back. To feel the crimson of blood drip down his back. Blood continues to spill with each nod the Colonel gave Red as in a 'Carry on' gesture.

_Three._

The King balled his fists up tightly. Bit his lip down so hard that it drew blood. Those golden flecked eyes were discolored with no life. Only the hatred towards the human that had his wife's and son's blood masked forever on his hands.

_Four._

A grunting moan finally escaped from his cracked lips. In the back of his mind he knew this was killing Koba. Prayed that Koba wouldn't do anything to get himself killed. After everything they've been through so far...

Caesar realized the faint bond that occurred as he was clouded with such vengeance. Koba being there the whole time. Convincing him to not take such drastic decisions. The way how Koba would risk his own life for his. Coming into this Hell. Being so defiant as Caesar stubbornly didn't care for his own safety. Always seeing the admiration in Koba's eyes when he thought Caesar wasn't looking. Caesar knew of Koba's infatuation for him. As he himself developed it for over...for over twelve years. Always ignored the love for Koba. Ignored love when his wife and son were murdered in cold blood.

Koba brought that back for him. Cornelius' safety kept it for him.

Stay alive...

_Five._

The last whip slashed one last wound on Caesar. Finally releasing his tightened fists. Shaking from the shock of the flaming pain that marked his back.

"Caesar!!!" Koba finally shrieked. Clearer and louder than all the times Caesar had heard him spoke. It broke Caesar to hear such emotion in Koba's voice. As if he took a look through Koba's eyes and saw the slash marks imprinted on his back, even felt it. Caesar didn't blink away the tears as he forced himself up from the ground. Only to have the Colonel crouch right in front of him.

"Koba!" Lake whispered harsh as she took his hand from. Pacing back to the multiple boulders that laid on the ground.

 _"Human's will kill you if you show such defiance. Here"_ She struggled as she lifted the boulder. Koba knew right away what she was doing and done the same.

A gunshot blasted through Koba's ears as he frantically looked back. Only to see the young orangutan lifeless on the ground as blood poured from his head. A growl finally broke through Koba's lips as the gun was now pointed to Caesar's head. The Colonel began to count off.

Koba hissed in effort as he lifted the boulder above his head. Finally getting the attention from both Lake and Koba. Many went back to the hard labor. The scarred bonobo lowered the boulder to support it with his arms. The gun still not away from Caesar's head. If the Colonel were to shoot him...Koba wouldn't mind trying to tear his limbs apart and everyone else. Much to his relief the gun was tucked away.

Red dragged away Caesar's broken body. Koba looked over to Lake. Panic and grief written all over his face.

"Where are they taking Caesar?".

Her light hues showed sympathy as she handed the boulder to one of the nearby apes _"It's a punishment the human's do if one shows such defiance. Whipped, shot, or what they call...to crucify"_.

"Crucify?" Koba repeated. Unfamiliar with the word _"What is that?"_.

 _"He will be tied to a post. A cross they call it. No water or food_. _For a few days"_.

Images of what happened to Spear filled his head. Koba shaked his head stubbornly.

"I can volunteer to be in his place instead".

Lake eyes widened fearfully. Scared for both Caesar and Koba _"No, Koba they heard the way you called out for him. They know your admiration. If you even speak to them, disobey. They will shoot you"_.

Koba looked at Lake surprised "Admiration? What admiration?".

 _"It's obvious. That's all I can say"_.

During the fall of night. Koba sat near the bars. His eyes full of emotion and heartbreak over the battered body of Caesar's. He cocked his eyebrows as Caesar and Red spoke to each other quietly. Due to the loud pouring rain that soaked his charcoal fur he couldn't make out their words. Caesar was released from the cross and hooked up in chains.

The rest of the night was a blur until morning.

Koba awoken to grains being splattered all over him. Many of the surrounding apes hooted for the food brought to them. His stomach ached for food as well and thirst. But his gaze met with Caesar's. Whose face was suddenly drenched with water from the rusted bucket. The blistering cold didn't help at all as Caesar coughed violently and shivered from the freezing weather.

The bonobo seethed at Red. Only to get more grain thrown at him. Irritated by the grain being splattered at his face. Koba threw it back at one of the traitor apes. One of the donkey's looked ruthlessly at Koba. Setting the metal bucket down to reach for the metal stick that was hooked to the belt of his waist.

Going inside the padlock. The traitor clutched at the metal stick. Koba balled his fists together as he bared the fangs he possessed. What threw Koba off guard was an arm hooking around his neck.

Koba thrashed and kicked around at the suffocation. Clawing deep into the apes furred arm. His vision blurred and the metal stick collided with his head. Koba finally released his hands as he limped to the side. Unconscious. Lake quickly went to his side. Seeing the huge cut that formed in his head. Warm crimson trickling down his dark face.

"K...Koba..." Caesar spoke. His voice hoarse as he weakly struggled against the rope that was tightened on his wrists and legs.

Late at night Koba sat in the padlock as he stared at Caesar. Seeing frost bite clearly form on his face, the blood dried on his cracked lips. The constant shivering he did. Caesar's eyes finally opened. Panic plastered on his gaze.

The bonobo tipped his head at Caesar's sudden fear. What was he seeing that made him so frightened? It was just Red, the Colonel, and a soldier that walked up.

Caesar's eyes darted frantically. The wave of light brightened as he saw the figure. Charcoal fur, darkened skin, the multiple scars and blood that dripped down his face.

"K-Koba..." Caesar spoke. Shuddering from the shock "Go...run..." He continued. Koba's face was inches from his. Caesar leaned into the touch as Koba placed his hand on Caesar's cheek. Almost lovingly. What surprised Caesar was the mocking smile Koba placed on his face. A smile he always adored, but felt so frightened of at the same time.

Caesar grounded his teeth together at Koba. Hearing words that were not his.

"You're like me...".

The chimpanzee thought back to when Koba would ruthlessly kill human soldiers for the past two years. No mercy, no conscience, just constant hate, even was close to turning against him with Red. Caesar wasn't becoming that, he wasn't, _he wasn't_. Koba wasn't that merciless anymore as well. After the death of Caesar's wife and son all he cared for was Caesar's own sanity and mind.

This was not Koba.

Caesar continued to shake with such terror as the light shined past Koba's face. Only to show Red's face as he slashed the rope that held up Caesar. The King's eyes were bloodshot, horror still placed in them.

Koba was awfully confused as Caesar began to mutter words. His lips reading his own name. The scarred ape held back his growls as Caesar hit the ground. Wanting to run over and comfort him. Hissing at anyone that might come by, and to protect him.

The bonobo continued to watch over Caesar from across his padlock. The corner of his eyes spotted a small figure. Wearing a jacket with fur lined in it. His pale and ivy green eyes widened at her. Shocked that the little girl made it inside as he caught sight of her light colored hair.

He watched her reach into the pocket of the jacket. The discolored doll that Maurice gave to her. She placed the doll next to Caesar. Trying to get him to wake up. Once he did the little girl walked off.

Koba's and Caesar's eyes met. Both reading the shock that was received from her appearance. Wondering how she even made it in here. Koba saw her lift the metal bucket that was filled with water. Seeing her give Caesar the hydration he needed. Something broke through Koba's head. Something he was denying for most of his life.

Her innocence and care is what's bringing most of his humanity out even more. Seeing her stroke Caesar's furred head warmed his heart up. Made him smile for once. Caesar felt it as well when the bucket lowered to the ground. Water dripping from his lips.

Koba quickly gathered up the grains that he stashed earlier. Both of his palms cupped together with the grain. Lake hooted the little girl over. Both her and Koba placing the handful of grain into her small hands. She smiled thankfully at the both of them.

Koba finally spoke, smiling at her "Thank you..." Never in his life Koba had thought he would ever thank a human. She is one of them now.

The young child went to her knee's. Pouring the grains into Caesar's palms. His sickly pale eyes stared at her. Her innocence, her help...she is one of them.

To his left he saw Koba stand up. Bringing his fists tightly together. Followed by everyone else. Caesar wasn't going to be alone in this. He glanced at the little girl, her fists brought together as well.

 _"Apes together strong"_.

Revenge filled Koba's eyes. There will be deliverance as many of the apes pleaded for. There will be. They're going to fight. To hunt. To kill...to be free of the blood filled souls and sacrifice. They'll be free.

_BANG!_

 Koba's eyes opened suddenly. The sight introduced to him...it seemed unreal. This was no painting. It was real. Such flourishing life that masked their eyes. Death almost took toll on Caesar. Two years of Hell. Now the rest can be Heaven in their soul.

The bonobo sighed as he rubbed his fingers over his eyes. Koba went over to Caesar who was smiling off into the distance. Battered, but still happy.

"Caesar better?" Koba whispered. Supporting Caesar by the arm as he sat his King down. Catching sight of Cornelius running along with Nova. Who was named by Maurice. Seeing them made him...happy.

Caesar's hand rested on his side. The area where he was shot by Preacher, a young soldier that was killed by Red. Caesar will never forget Red's sudden change of heart.

"Caesar is better" The pain was still there as he spoke dryly. Leaning up against the tree to get a better look.

"I thought it was you...".

Koba blinked at Caesar. His expression was pain-filled and bloodshot still. Almost to think that Caesar was practically killed. And the nightmare that plagued him on the way here as he fell asleep on his horse.

"What...What do you mean?" The bonobo asked. Koba scanned Caesar's face for some sort of answer.

"When...I was tied to the post...I thought you were there. Something was odd. You...You" Caesar's words began to tumble out of him. Koba didn't want to think of the image now. The scarred ape looked off into the Horizon. Images of Caesar's blood sprayed on the pearl white snow and tied to the cross.

The way Koba snapped and began to wanting to fight the apes that betrayed his King. It made Caesar think as he overheard Koba scream. So much emotion in that voice. The scream was stopped short as Koba was quickly stopped by Lake. Then seeing Koba's face trickle down with blood.

"You went up to me at night. I saw the blood on your face. For a second I thought you somehow got out. Then I noticed it was just my imagination. Your hand was placed on my face, the smile on your face. I did think it was real...but it wasn't".

Koba eyes trailed off into the distance of the yellow light of dawn. Contemplating on Caesar's words.

"I wanted it to be".

The bonobo's head snapped towards Caesar. His Kings breathes were shallow and tired.

"Seeing what I saw. It kept me going, you kept me going. Both you, Cornelius, everyone. Even what you said next...it terrified me. I knew it wasn't truly you. But my fear was that...something like that was going to happen. It didn't. I'm glad either way that you helped to free Cornelius and everyone else. After everything we've been through together".

"Caesar what are you saying?" Koba urged. Fully facing towards Caesar with a confused expression masked on his scarred face.

Caesar only smiled as he cupped Koba's face with his blood dried palms. Bringing their foreheads together in such loving compassion "What I'm saying. Is that...I love you".

Koba flustered at the comment. He always had an infatuation of Caesar for the past twelve years. It became much more on their journey to avenge the deaths of Cornelia and Blue Eyes.

"Caesar love Koba?" He muttered quietly.

"Yes. As friend, brother, and now...something much more. You've fought along with me. You almost given into Red's ways when War began. But you resisted. I forgave you. The way you are is strong, compassionate, tolerance for pain. Loving. You helped Caesar to bring apes home".

Koba couldn't speak. A lump formed in his throat. Caesar looked in the distance of Cornelius. His youngest son playing with the girl that Maurice adopted. She is ape. Her true colors of innocence is what brought the humanity of both Koba and Caesar out even more. They both began to see that of Luca's death briefly. But it was brought out more of Nova's comfort towards Caesar.

Caesar's smile stretched tiredly at the sight.

"Koba and Caesar is home".

The bonobo just continued to sit there. But he exchanged the small smile to Caesar. Those golden flecked eyes that he secretly adored for years. They may seem weathered and tired, but still has the light of fire to it. Able to lead on for the many years ahead.

The golden flecked irises met Koba's ivy green, and blind eye. Caesar's finger tips brushed so gently over the scar that Koba received years ago. The knife that cut deep into his flesh.

Koba's eyes began to brim with the burning tears that trailed down his face. He hated crying. Made him feel weak with no pride. It was different this time. It was pure happiness.

What surprised the war torn bonobo was Caesar's lips. Kissing away one tear after another. Much knowing that many were watching the sight, but didn't seem to mind. Caesar pulled back and firmly looked at Koba. Both of them with such flaming passion in their eyes.

"Koba, you belong with me".

The faint memories of his face slashed by the knife continued to fog Koba's mind. That didn't stop Caesar from stroking his scarred face once again.

"Come" Caesar hissed at the pain that shot through his bandaged side as he stood up. Clutching the wound as Koba snarled at him. A silent order to take it easy.

The weathered chimpanzee slid his fingers into Koba's. Smiling with such adoration that made Koba flustered all over again.

"What does Koba want?".

This time Koba didn't hesitate to answer.

"I want you. I love you too".

Caesar's lips were finally placed on Koba's. The lips that Koba craved for since the day they met. Keeping so quiet about it, but the instinct of Koba's species finally ripped through. The kiss was so soft and gentle. Both kissing in stereo as Koba lazily slipped his arms over Caesar's shoulders. A growl demanding for so much more erupted in Koba's throat. Surprising himself greatly of the sudden action.

The chimpanzee deepened the kiss. But stopped not wanting to push it any further due to everyone being around them. Koba got even more flustered as many stared. Tucking his face in the crook of Caesar's neck. With Lake grinning approvingly at the both of them along Rocket, Maurice and Bad Ape.

"About time Caesar" Rocket spoke. Earning a glare from Caesar and Koba.

Towards the end of the day. Everyone was delivered to the Promised Land. Their soul cries no more of the pain and carnage shed for the past two years. Things...felt right.

"I'm finally feeling my age..." Caesar groaned as he stretched leaning against the tree as him and Koba rested lazily next to each other. Their minds drifted off as they looked off into the cloud filled sky. The smell of rain filling their nostrils.

"Now you know how I felt like at your age" Koba commented. Earning a playful shove from Caesar as they both begin laughing like the young apes who met twelve years ago. Weight jumped on Koba's back. The bonobo turned as Cornelius hugged him from behind.

 _"Koba family now?"_ The young one signed. Koba nodded slightly.

 _"Koba always family"_ That earned a smile from Cornelius. Caesar laced Koba's fingers together with his. Koba began to think that his nightmares from the time he was a child until now will finally go away. Maybe for once a peaceful sleep in the arms of someone who truly loves him. But the memories will continue to haunt him...forever.

Caesar read the haunting images that tortured Koba. He whispered sweet words in Koba's ears and groomed him at the same time. Saying that there is nothing to worry about no more.

Not to fear, but to love. They were delivered to this sanctuary.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wanted to make this more sad. But I didn't really want to break the Caba shippers hearts too much.
> 
> Brought to you by the 'What if Koba didn't screw up series'.


End file.
